Wine Red
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: Lost and confused Ruri dosen't know who she is, how she got here, or much less how she ended up being a vampire. Bella brings her to the Cullens to try to help her figure things out. o3o just leaving the genre as romance for right now may add in something later, anyways hope you enjoy this...


Wine red

Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open, the sun shone bright in them and I had to shield them... I pushed myself up with my elbows and looked around, the waves were crashing against the shore, and tiny drops of water were splashing onto my face. I glanced around and squinted, the beach was cold and practically empty except for a few people down at the other end. I stood up and brushed the damp sand off of my black tutu and off of my black and purple elbow length gloves. The sun reflected off of my fingers and my shoulders where my grey and white striped tank top didn't shield the skin from it. I've never seen this place before in my life, I don't even know how I ended up here…All I know Is that I have an incredible thirst.

The people who were down at the other end of the beach were heading my way; I didn't move I just watched them slowly move closer. They were two tall strong build boys with matching tattoos on their upper shoulders. Their hair was cut short and they had chiseled features. The closer they got the better I could make out the scowls on their faces.

"Who are you?" Said one of the boys with a harsh tone, he was slightly older than the other one, I just stared blankly until one touched my arm and I jumped. His hand was so warm, like he was running a fever, and he smelled so good… It didn't make sense but I wanted to taste his blood… "Who are you? Answer me." The first boy said again a little harsher this time.

"My name is…uh…" I trailed off confused, what was my name? I don't even know how I got here… I racked my brain for the answer, I could only think of one name but I knew it wasn't mine… Ruri… why did this name stick out if I know it's not mine?

"Hey… are you okay?" Asked the boy who had touched my arm earlier.

"Don't touch her Jacob." The older one said with hatred dripping off of every word.

"Sam, she is confused and lost…" Jacob said looking at me softly.

"She is a new born, there's no telling what she could do."

"I'm a what?" I asked with a hint of confusion.

Sam sighed and shook his head; Jacob just looked at me with a sad look. "Can you remember your name?" Jacob asked softly.

"I can remember a name, but I don't think it's mine… Ruri… I don't know why but that's the only name that I can think of."

"Do you want to go by that name? If it's the only one you can remember then maybe it is actually yours."

"Just leave her alone Jacob. She is unpredictable, she could snap at any moment…" He said taking a small step closer and snarling.

"Sam! Stop! She isn't a threat; she just needs a little help…"

"What's going on here?" Said a dark haired girl with pale skin, she was wearing a grey jacket, with her hair in a pony tail, and jeans.

"Bella…" Jacob said solemnly, he just looked at her with a sad look.

"Who's this Jacob? Did she hurt someone?" I looked at her, confused… Why does everyone think I hurt someone?

"So are we just going to have a little party here or do something about her? She can't just stay here on the beach in plain sight." Sam grumbled.

Bella looked me over once and then to Jacob. "I could take her to Carlisle and Esme, I'm sure they could help her." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That sounds great, get her out of here." Sam said and walked away. Jacob just nodded and followed closely behind after casting another sad glance back at me then Bella.

"Come on, Carlisle and Esme will know what to do, and how to help you." Bella said as she gently led me to where her old truck was parked. I climbed in the passenger seat and she started the truck and drove away slowly.

She obviously already knew who those guys were… Where was she going to take me? I'm putting my life if this total strangers hands and I haven't even said a word to her. I leaned my head against the window and watched the lush green forest pass by in a blur. Eventually we came to a large house hidden back pretty far in the forest and she got out and came over and opened my door for me.

She led me to the front of the house where a couple of other people were standing. One was a girl with short spiky hair, with pale skin and gold eyes. The other person was a boy with the same pale skin and golden eyes, with perfectly windblown honey brown hair. Both of them stared at me with weary looks.

"Bella, who is this?" Said the girl with spiky hair, "I couldn't see her coming…" She said looking at me with a hard glare.

"Actually I was hoping you could help her figure out who she is… Jacob and Sam found her on the beach, she had no idea what her name was or how she got there…"

I just stared down at shoes, she's right… I can't even remember my name…

"Let's get her inside…" Said the boy, he placed a cold hand on my shoulder and led me inside and had me sit down on a couch. "Bella, you and me need to have a talk… Alice you go get Carlisle and Esme."

"The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty, the doves have died, the lovers have lied…" I hummed the line to myself… I have no idea where it came from… Why? All these thoughts keep racing through my head, lines of songs I don't know, names of people I don't remember, things I've never seen before… What is the meaning of all of this?

So yeah o3o this is the first twilight fanfiction I have actually decided to post ._. I have started like 7 but they all sucked to badly so yeah o3o excuse this ones suckyness I haven't read twilight in a while ._. and this obviously takes place somewhere between eclipse and breaking dawn since Edward is back and Jacob is kinda sad to see her. O3o anyways I hope you liked this ._. I may update this again eventually If I have inspiration o:

Ruri was originally supposed to be a harvest moon character but I colored her eyes the wrong color XD "Wine Red" was the name of the colored pencil o: and then later on I was like Oh hey there's a song called that XD so I figured I'd fit it in there because I love that song 3

The song she sang to her self is "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound

O: I do not own anything except for Ruri so yeah XP if you want to see a picture of Ruri I will post it to deviant art and post the link to my DA on my profile

~Until next time 3 Buttery Jizz Cakes


End file.
